


the best way to a man's dick is through his stomach

by loadtocontinue (Cha_haya)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Premarital Kissing, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha_haya/pseuds/loadtocontinue
Summary: Getting woken up at 4 in the morning because the older guy who freeloads at your place is horny, what else is new?
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	the best way to a man's dick is through his stomach

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈
> 
> Thanks to my good friend [Coochie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostFairyMantic) for betaing. I could've never done it without you.

Niki’s pleasant dream about swimming through a sea of caramel pudding is rudely interrupted by his body being shaken awake.

“Niki. Hey, Niki, wake up.” Niki’s cheek is slapped twice, causing his eyes to fly open.

“Nnrgk? Wha--” Oh, it's just Rinne. Of course it is.

Well, there’s no way this is anything important. Niki lets his eyes fall close and attempts to go back to sleep.

Rinne, the asshole, redoubles his efforts, shaking Niki’s poor, feeble body like a pair of maracas. “Niki, we have a fucking problem!”

Last time Rinne had said that, the problem was that he couldn't find Niki's wallet to embezzle gambling funds from. "Uggrgh, stooop, stoppit-- whaddya want?" Niki mumbles. He blinks his bleary eyes and squints. Is Rinne... buck-ass naked? Uh oh. This can’t be anything good.

“You gotta help me!” Rinne yells into Niki’s ear. “I'm horny as fuck!”

… Yeah. This is in no way a ‘we’ problem.

Niki turns around and attempts to smother himself with his pillow. Rinne picks him up by the scruff of his shirt and flips him onto his backside, valiantly and unwillingly rescuing Niki from the sanctuary of unconsciousness.

“Lemme alone,” Niki sobs, covering his face with his palms. “I hate youuu.”

“C’mon, man! I’m dying here!”

“Then die!”

“You don’t mean that,” Rinne laughs, climbing on top of Niki’s body. Niki squirms as Rinne presses butterfly kisses to his eyelids. “You don’t even need to do anything, just let me use your cock!”

“Am I nothing but a dildo to you,” Niki laments.

Rinne smiles. “Of course not! You’re also my wallet!”

What has Niki's life come to? Maybe his dad was right to hate idols. What’s so great about them? All _this_ idol does is steal his money and beg for dick! 

Is Rinne _trying_ to wring him dry? “I have work in the morning…”

Rinne giggles. “Aw, c’mooooon,” he says, his thumb rubbing circles into Niki’s cheek. “I’ll buy you, like, three onigiri! You’d like that, right?”

Niki considers it. “Five. And you better use your own money.”

“Four.”

“Fine.” Don’t want to push Rinne to steal Niki's food money.

“Yippeee,” Rinne says, dropping one final, open-mouthed kiss to Niki’s lips, before moving down south to mouth at Niki's dick through his sweats like a man starved.

Hah. _A man starved._ You know, that phrase was usually better applied to Niki than Rinne.

Man, Niki internally laments, what happened to that cute guy who'd looked up at Niki with wide eyes? The one who'd oh-so-sweetly asked ‘Niki, what does ‘motorboating’ mean?’ Where'd he go? Who replaced that naive man-child with this horny sex pest?

Rinne pulls away long enough to shuck Niki’s pants and boxers off, tossing them off somewhere behind him. He briefly nuzzles Niki’s dick, before popping open the bottle of lube and drizzling a generous amount all over Niki’s dick.

“Heya, it’s me again, ya boi Rinne! Hope you missed me!” Rinne chirps happily to… Niki’s dick. Sometimes Rinne says shit just to get a rise out of Niki, but for once, it’s not working, because Niki’s dick is decidedly not rising. In fact, if it were possible to have a negative boner, that’s what Niki would have right now.

Rinne pouts. “Aw, c’mon, wakey wakey!” he says, beginning to jerk Niki off. He rubs a thumb over the head of Niki’s cock. Rinne coos as, embarrassingly, it works; against Niki’s better judgement, he starts to stiffen under Rinne’s coaxing.

“Hell yeah,” Rinne growls under his breath. 

Niki draws in a sharp breath as Rinne presses sloppy kisses all over his dick, an expression of unadulterated adoration on his face. It’d be cute, but, again, it wasn’t directed at Niki-- it was directed at Niki’s _dick_. When Rinne catches Niki watching, he winks, before easily shoving the whole thing in his mouth and down his throat.

“Rin-- fuck!” Niki hisses.

Rinne chuckles amusedly, the motion making his throat convulse around Niki’s dick like a warm sleeve. Niki shivers and bite his pillow to keep his voice in.

Augh, what the hell, what the hell! This was unfair, how could one man be so good at sucking dick! What the fuck! And Rinne used to be so terrible at oral, too! He’d always use too much teeth and not enough spit, to the point that it had bordered on pain. And then when Niki told him to stop, he’d make the saddest face. He’d looked like he was about to cry, and then he really did cry, albeit for different reasons, after Niki sighed, pushed him down, and showed him the proper way to give head.

Ugh, he’d been so cute back then, always eager to learn and eager to please. How did that adorable man… 

Rinne pulls off his cock with an audible slurp. “Hey, Niki,” he says. “Can we fuck raw?”

… turn into such a whore?

Niki finishes processing Rinne’s words. “Huh? No way!” he yells. “I just changed the sheets yesterday!”

Rinne pouts. “Five onigiri?”

“No!”

Rinne sighs, resting his chin on Niki’s thigh as he rubs a thumb against Niki’s cock. “You leave me no choice. Five onigiri and a Big Mac from McDonalds.”

“Ugh, fine!” Niki says, throwing up his hands.

Rinne laughs. “You’re so easy, you know that?”

“Uh, like you’re not?”

Niki knows Rinne sleeps around. He comes back from nights out gambling with hickeys and bite marks on his shoulders that Niki didn’t put there, the scent of unfamiliar people clinging to him like a shroud.

Sometimes Niki feels like Rinne does it on purpose to annoy him, but that’s ridiculous! Why would Rinne do that? They’re not dating, so it’s not like Niki has any right to dictate who Rinne sleeps with. Although, for some reason, Rinne always ends up seeking him out. But still, there’s really no reason why Niki would be annoyed by Rinne seeing other people.

“You’re so cruel to me,” Rinne says, shaking his head as he swings a leg over Niki’s body. He grips Niki’s spit-slick dick with one hand and positions himself over it, rubbing the head against his slick hole. “What’d I do to deserve this?”

Uh?? Waking Niki up in the middle of the night to fuck???

Rinne lowers himself down without any preamble. Whenever Rinne gets like this, he always ends having prepared beforehand (so they could get to the main event quicker?), so Niki has learned to stop worrying about when Rinne goes too fast.

“Ah--”

Rinne makes a noise of delight. “Niki, you’re so…”

Fuck. Rinne’s so goddamn tight on the inside, intense heat sucking him in in a way that makes Niki’s toes curl. Rinne sinks down all the way on Niki’s dick and moans, long and throaty, his head lolling back to expose his neck. Niki resists the urge to sink his teeth into it. He’s so fucking shameless, it makes Niki want to wreck him-- if he had the energy to spare, which he doesn’t. Gotta conserve that energy so he doesn’t die of starvation in the middle of sex.

And to think, Rinne used to be nervous about penetration, overly confident in that way people only got when they were trying to hide their nerves. Rinne had claimed that he wasn’t a virgin their first time, but in hindsight, Niki thinks he might’ve been lying. Though eventually Rinne got over his nerves, and then he’d turned insatiable, but in a cute way where he’d shyly asked if they could have sex before jumping Niki’s bones. Argh, and he’d always make those big puppy-dog eyes at Niki, so of course Niki couldn’t say no!

Now Rinne rudely demands sex before jumping his bones. Not even any puppy-dog eyes! His eyes are more like… like a hungry, bloodthirsty wolf's!

Rinne sits on his dick, a happy smile on his face as he rocks his hips, trying to savor the stretch. That’s nice and all, and Niki sure appreciates the view, but he’s got sleep to go back to.

Niki slaps Rinne’s thigh. “Hey, get a move on,” he says. Better to get this over quick so he can go back to sleep. He has a shift in-- he squints at the clock-- Oh god. Three hours. That food better be worth it.

“Oh, well, now that you’ve said it, maybe I _won’t_ move,” Rinne teases, blush high on his cheeks.

“You know, I could just go back to sleep,” Niki huffs.

Rinne giggles, leaning back and working his hips in a way that nearly brings tears to Niki’s eyes with how _good_ it feels. “I’m just fucking with ya! I wouldn’t, _mm_ , I would never waste an opportunity like this!”

Then he raises his hips and starts riding Niki like a show horse.

“Fuck. Nikiiii,” Rinne pants. “Your dick is the best!”

“Yeah, and I-- I bet you say that to everyone else you fuck, too.”

Rinne shakes his head, a cheeky grin on his face. “Noo, I would never! I only say it to you!”

Niki bets he says _that_ to everyone else, too.

When did Rinne turn into such a sex addict? Sometime after they’d fucked against every horizontal surface and half the vertical surfaces in Niki’s apartment? After Niki had stared at his calendar and realized with a jolt that they spent more days having sex than not? 

Huh. Hold on, that kind of makes it sound like… 

Wait.

WAIT.

“Oh my god,” Niki says.

Rinne, mistaking his revelation for reverence, laughs breathlessly. “Huh? That good?”

“No, I was just-- I was thinking.”

“Oh,” Rinne says, a mildly disappointed expression flashing through his face. He tsk’s. “Must be doing something wrong.”

“Huh?”

“You? _Thinking?_ ” Rinne laughs loudly. “That’s a pretty funny joke!”

That is definitely not what Rinne had said before, but Niki doesn’t push it. It’s probably not that important.

Rinne continues bouncing in his lap while Niki pushes his three brain cells to their maximum processing power. Did he…? Was it his fault that Rinne was kind of a slut? If it was, then he had to take responsibility for it, right?!

Niki unfurls his hands from where they’re curled up tightly around the sheets and moves them to rest on top of Rinne’s thighs.

Rinne bats his hands away. “I, _ah_ , I said you didn’t have to do anything! You-- you don’t need to--”

Niki ignores him like Rinne ignores Niki’s pleas not to steal his wallet and grabs his thighs anyway, slamming his hips up as he pulls Rinne down.

Rinne near _shrieks_ , and Niki himself has to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud. God. It’s so good. Rinne’s trembling thighs as he tries to keep his rhythm from faltering, the scarlet blush marring his pale skin. His dazed smile, the way his face twisted in pleasure. 

“Niki, could you--” Rinne fumbles to grasp Niki’s hand from where it’s gripping his thigh and moves it shakily to wrap around his own cock. “Touch me? Please?”

Well, since he asked so nicely.

Niki starts jerking him off, slow at first, and then picking up the pace to match with the bounce of Rinne’s hips. Rinne keens. Surging forward, he grabs Niki’s face and mashes their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. Rinne’s mouth is slack, and he damn near drowns Niki as he attacks with frantic puppy licks.

It’s so--

Rinne comes, his moan swallowed up by Niki’s mouth. The way his insides spasm and squeeze lovingly around Niki’s dick makes him follow quickly behind.

Rinne doesn’t stop kissing him after he comes, gently rocking his hips as if trying to squeeze every last drop of semen from his balls. Eventually, it starts getting uncomfortable, so Niki pushes him off, causing Rinne to whine in disappointment.

“Nikiiiii.”

Rinne latches onto Niki like an octopus as Niki reaches out to pull the blanket up and over them. He starts kissing Niki’s neck until Niki rolls over and properly meets his lips in a proper kiss.

Rinne’s changed a lot since they first met, acts meaner and crueler, but he still makes the same happy and blissed out faces when he’s gone sex-dumb. He still demands to be kissed and cuddled afterwards.

Ah, it’s so cute. If only Rinne were this sweet all the time. Too bad Niki had messed up somewhere.

Niki drifts off with Rinne wound around him like a vine. He wouldn’t mind paying for that onigiri and one hamburger again, if this was the price...


End file.
